Stay With Me
by love-think-live
Summary: Caroline Forbes, the proud owner of a own law-firm moved to New York when she merged with the biggest company in the area. She has a little sister as well, Brooke. What happens when their mother dies and a certain not-so-loved old high school friend comes to the girls rescue? Klaus Mikaelson...
1. Chapter 1

Stay with Me

_The newbie... Hello fellow earthlings! A new fic, yippy! I really like the idea so we'll see. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Oh and a big THANK YOU (get it? big... never mind) to my absolutely wonderful beta's and spellcheck. Hehe spellcheck..._

_Disclaimer: Guess it ain't mine... Sad face._

* * *

Caroline was ruffled and stressed. She had been busy the whole week, the whole year. The whole year since her mother died. She took so long to recover and to make things worse she had a little sister, Brooke. Brooke was three years old now and today was her birthday. She had lived in New York with Liz when she died. Caroline had stayed in Mystic Falls, where she belonged. Caroline couldn't take Brooke in, the poor baby would have lived in total chaos. Caroline was lucky to have a job like hers at her young age but it was tiring. She had a great boyfriend as well, Tyler, but he too lived in New York. Most people didn't understand why she wouldn't move to the big city. But this was her home, it would take another push to get her to pack her bags. Brooke was set up for adoption last year and now finally on her birthday Caroline got a call that a man not much older than she herself would be taking her in. She was excited for her sister, she would have a place to call home now. The only thing Caroline didn't like was that the man was single. It would have been great if Brooke had a female to teach her all the life skills she needed. _He's probably gay and looking for company, _Caroline thought as she took a file and put it in the desk-drawer. She had gotten a hint that a big company, even bigger than her own firm, were sticking their nose in her business. She had a lawyer firm. The best in the business they all say. Because she only hired the best. What else would she do, run a shack with idiots? Caroline had gotten all the details of the other firm as a precaution, you could never be too safe. The name of the firm was _Nouveaux Avocats New York. _Something Caroline didn't know how to say without sounding like an idiot. She knew what it meant, New York Lawyers, she had done her research of course. With a name like that they were probably searching for some reason to close up her frim, their competition. Not that they would find anything, Caroline tied up all lose ends. Caroline was yanked out of her thought when her phone started ringing. The same darn firm she was thinking about, _Nouveaux Avocats New York_. She took a few deep breaths, she had to be ready for the nonsense they were going to try and dig up. Caroline picked up the phone feeling ready. "Good day, Caroline Forbes speaking." She had her business voice on, the one you didn't want to hear straight away. "_Hello, my name is Stefan. I've been doing some research about you and your firm and I've only been seeing good things, I'd like to set up a meeting._" a voice came through the speaker. He sounded fit and good-looking to her surprise. "A meeting for what?" Caroline asked suspicious. "_Well a merger of course._" Stefan replied from the other side. Caroline jumped out of her skin and got a look of her astonished face. This was just what she needed to get up another level. She didn't need to think about it, even less a meeting. "No need sir. I would love to have such an opportunity." Caroline said her voice switched from business to loveable. "_Too late, I'm already here._" Caroline heard as a man came walking into her office. Caroline blushed, her office was poorly decorated even though the firm was so successful. "Hi, I'm Stefan." the man smiled. He was wearing a suit with a dark blue tie, the picture of professionalism. "Caroline." she smiled as she smiled back as she shook hands with him. He was as good-looking as Caroline had expected. He sat down still not wiping off his smile. Caroline straightened her short but professional dress. "How can I help?" Caroline asked putting her hands on the desk. "I am sorry to inform you of this but if you are going to accept the merger you will have to move. Your firm will receive someone else to keep an eye on things." Stefan said looking at Caroline apologetically. Caroline was silent for a long time. She had promised herself that she would do anything for her job, even move out of her beloved town. But no that it was staring her in the eye she wavered. "Where to?" Caroline managed to ask. "New York. We have just opened another branch there and we want you to run it. We know you have family and other loved ones there. It will be a good change." Stefan said, obviously not liking what he had to say. He was pulling a girl out of her town and he didn't like it. After a while of silence he continued. "We'll even give you a better office with a better view." he said looking out of her window at the Mystic Grill. "I'm not sure…" Caroline started. She was mostly over going to New York but handing over her firm to be managed by someone else was like trying to pick up an elephant. "We'll make sure it's in good hands." Stefan said as if reading her thoughts. _What the hell, _Caroline thought as she smiled. "Let's make this happen." Caroline said as she fought her instincts of taking care of her firm. "Thank you for your business." Stefan smiled as he stood up and shook her had once again. He was surprised it didn't take the months that he had expected it to take. "You have five months." he said as he walked out. Caroline sat down and sighed as she slumped down. She picked up her phone and dialled Tyler's number. "Hey babe. I've got some great news for you." Caroline said as he picked up his phone. "Hi, I'm not playing the guessing game." Tyler said. Caroline could hear the smile on his voice. He made her so happy, she was just a love-sick puppy. "I'm moving to New York within this year. My firm merged with New York Lawyers. I'll be so much closer to you." Caroline said showing her inner girl. "What? That's amazing! I can't believe it, that's amazing. And you'll be closer to Brooke. Crongrats!" Tyler sounded excited. Caroline only realized that now, she would be able to see Brooke for after over a year. It made her even happier. "I'll tell you what, I'm coming over to Mystic Falls until you move." Tyler said coming up with an idea. He was an owner his own business just like her and son of the mayor. The day got even better every second. "I'd love that. But not as much as I love you. See you." Caroline said as she put the phone down. She wished that she could call Brooke and tell her everything but she wouldn't understand. Caroline loved her sister as much as she loved Tyler. "Miss Forbes, Mr Slight is waiting for you, may he come in?" Caroline heard Trudy her assistant from the door. And there comes the trouble of the day again.

* * *

Tyler had arrived two days after Caroline had called him. He had spent two weeks with her apartment hunting. He knew all there was about the areas. They had narrowed it down to five apartments. The rest of their time together was a peaceful bliss, kissing and making out mostly. They went to the park each day to just talk and enjoy the other's presence. Caroline had just woken up next to Tyler. It was Saturday the day she hated most. She had the weekend off so all she could do was sit and worry about the things that had to be done. She was one of the few that had the whole Saturday off. It was still early in the morning, seven o'clock. It was her usual time to get up so she couldn't break the habit. She got up and put on a summer dress. Caroline walked out to her garden. It was one of things that she would miss. The privacy and serenity of seeing the pond filled with fish, the greenest of plants and the apple tree with a bench under it. Caroline decided to make some tea after a few minutes. When she got into the kitchen she found Tyler standing over the stove making some eggs and bacon. "You're a fast worker, I've only been outside for fifteen minutes." Caroline said as she stood behind him. "Good morning babe." Tyler said as he turned around and placed a slow kiss on Caroline lips. "I love you." he smiled down at her. "Love you too." Caroline replied. She helped Tyler finish up breakfast and set the table outside. She sat outside waiting for Tyler to join her. He soon came with their food. "Enjoy m'lady." he smiled as he put her plate down in front of her. "Why thank you m'lord." Caroline giggled. "So you haven't told me a lot about this Stefan guy." Tyler said after he took a bite. "Very polite, professional and handsome." Caroline said putting emphasis on the last word. "Not as handsome as me is he?" Tyler played along. "No competition." Caroline smiled as Tyler took her hand. He was still in his normal sleepwear. He didn't have a shirt on and it took Caroline all she had not to stare at his six-pack. Mornings like this was all Caroline ever wanted, it was the perfect moment. "I have a very important question for you." Tyler said as he stood up. Caroline didn't respond as the man she loved got down onto one knee. "Caroline Forbes, I love you with all my heart." Tyler said as he got a little box into his hands. "I would be honoured to have you to myself and call you my wife. Would you make me the happiest that I have ever been and marry me?" Tyler said as he opened the box to reveal a golden ring with three diamonds. Caroline was at a loss of words. How could she say no? He was her soul-mate. "You don't even have to ask. Yes!" Caroline said as he placed the ring on her finger. She didn't give him a chance to escape as she tackled him hugging him with all her might. They kissed passionately but were interrupted when Caroline got a phone call. Caroline sighed when she saw the number, it was the apartment she decided to rent. It was only fifteen minutes from Tyler and a five minute walk to Central Park. "Hello, Caroline Forbes speaking." Caroline said the line she has always said. "_Good morning._ _The previous owner of the apartment you will be living in has left early. Would you like to move in sooner or should we rent it out for another while?_" Caroline heard what sound like an elderly lady. "I'd like to come earlier. Next week?" Caroline smiled. "_We'll see you then Miss Forbes._" the woman said in a bit of a ruff voice. Caroline put her phone down and smiled at Tyler. "Guess who can move in next week." Caroline said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "That's amazing. I can't wait." Tyler said as he kissed her again.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're making me do this." Klaus sighed as he looked at the photo of his soon-to-be-daughter. "This will be good for you and I'll be helping you along the way. And by the way, you're the one who thinks he's too good for any woman. I'm not letting you die alone." Rebekah sighed as well. Klaus looked at his sister. She was beautiful with blonde curls. She was always looking out for him, this was unexpected though. "What's her name again?'' Klaus asked. The little girl had a bright smile with a blonde pony-tail. "Brooke, her mother died last year and her sister couldn't take her in. Chick lives in Mystic Falls." Rebekah said with sympathy in her voice. The poor girl couldn't even afford to take care of her sister. "And she hasn't been swooped up by cute-hunters until now?" Klaus asked eyeing his sister. It was an impossible thought that she had been ignored. "Yeah it's strange. But she's perfectly healthy and can speak. So nothing you need to teach her by now and she still knows you since she was little." Rebekah smiled. "I need some coffee." Klaus said standing up. It was his go-to thing when he was stressed or just tired. Rebekah never understood why but he had a perfect relationship with coffee. "No you can't we don't have enough time. If we want to be there on time to pick up Brooke we have to leave. Now." Rebekah said as she shooed her brother out of the door. _Please Lord, help him, _Rebekah sent a prayer into the air as they got into his car.

They arrived just in time. The house Brooke was staying at looked like the perfect place for a little girl. _Why on earth could she not stay here, _Klaus thought as Rebekah rang the bell. Within seconds they were greeted by an overly-excited middle-aged woman with red hair and big eyes. _That's why._ "Hello! Oh such young things! Are you his wife? Nice to meet you, I'm Sue." the woman rambled. "Actually I'm his sister, Rebekah." she was the first to find a way to answer the woman. She was utterly strange, out of her mind a lunatic. How could it be possible for her to take care of a child? The agency should really check up on the care-takers. Rebekah elbowed Klaus when he just stood there and looked at the woman like she was crazy, which she was. "Uhm… Hello I'm Klaus." he said unsure of what to tell Sue. "Oh, British accents! I was in Britain once, what a lovely place. Please come in." Sue said as she practically pushed them onto the house. "Little Brooke is just packing the rest of her toys. I'm so glad she found a home! It took so long. Tea?" Sue asked already getting out the cups. No was not an option. "I'd love some." Rebekah smiled. "Same here." Klaus said still staring. He had no tolerance for such people. She was at the top of his list. "Brooke honey! Quickly now!" Sue yelled up the stairs. It took a few moments then a little girl can down wearing a pink shirt and jeans. _Already stylish_, Klaus smiled. "This man is your daddy now, his name is Klaus." Sue said as she bent down next to Brooke. She simply walked over to Klaus and hugged him. She was still very short so Klaus bent down. "Hello Daddy." Brooke whispered in his ear. He loved the girl already, she made him feel complete. "Meet your aunt Rebekah." Klaus said as he pointed to his sister whose eyes had lighted up when she heard the word aunt. Brook ran over to her and gave her a hug as well. "Auntie Rebek-ahh." Brooke giggled as she struggled with the pronunciation. Rebekah laughed and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek.

* * *

Caroline stood in her apartment looking at the modern style. She had brought with her only her most prized possessions. It already felt like home. It was a simple style, lots of windows and white walls with a wooden floor. She was ready for New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Yeah I have a problem with Caroline not taking care of Brooke as well, but it's just the start so give it a while pwetty pwease. Oh and I'm trying with the formatting ;) Just remember I'm new! So enjoy the chapter and please abc (Review etc.) _

* * *

Caroline woke up at six o'clock on the Monday after she moved in. It was her second day in the wonderful city of New York. Caroline groaned as she put her feet on the ground. She turned around to see Tyler still sleeping, she had forgotten that he stayed over. Stefan had called yesterday and arranged a meeting that was to be held in two hours. Caroline hated starting her days with a meeting, they were stressful and overrated mostly.

She slumped over to her walk-in closet. After a moment of debating on what to wear she chose the 'sexy but professional' look. She grabbed her black mini-ish dress with some orange stilettoes to go. Showering was the best part of the morning. It washed off all the stress of the day before and soothed her sore muscles from running around the office all day. Caroline took a long shower wishing that she was still under the comfy covers of her comfy bed.

When she got back to her room Tyler was busy with his tie. "Good morning." Tyler said as he kissed her. Caroline smiled, he was so loveable. It was just it seemed to be dying out, when he kissed her she still felt a spark just not a big one like it used to be. "I have to go, and so do you." Caroline said as she got her purse and some files that she had to give to Stefan. He was specific about the small details, apparently his company had some places their nose couldn't fit in. "So soon? That Stefan is uptight." Tyler complained. Caroline had started noticing those little things, her perfect little world with Tyler was caving in rapidly. She ignored him and got her car keys. Without saying another word Caroline stood at the door and waited for Tyler to get out so that she could lock up. "Very immature Care." Tyler said as he strode off in the hallway.

Caroline felt deflated, maybe she was oversensitive about what Tyler did. Oh how great her little brain was. Caroline walked with her chin up high, she wasn't going to let this ruin her day. Caroline's mind started to dwell on all the new lawyers she was going to have to warm up to. Those at her firm liked her no matter what, she was their boss. Stefan had talked about twins and his brother, who was seeing one of those twins if she had it right. They were the lawyers she could rely on, just be careful of the one twin. Stefan had told her she would recognise her immediately. Very… unpredictable were his exact words. Unpredictable was just what Caroline didn't need, some goofball going around ruining everything.

Caroline got into her BMW Tyler had bought her. He said people would kill to have a car like this, not that Caroline understood anything he told her about the engine or anything else. She had decided to get breakfast at the Starbucks place she had heard about, too famous to be in Mystic Falls of course. She typed it into her GPS and got an immediate response. Caroline looked over to her watch dreading the time, six thirty, she was going to choke it down if she didn't move her butt. Caroline got her coffee and something to eat in no time. _Now I know what they mean, _Caroline thought as she took a sip of her coffee. Next up, the meeting…

Caroline got there with a few minutes to spare. "Hello Caroline." someone said from behind making Caroline jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Caroline turned to see Stefan standing there with another man. _Drop dead gorgeous. _"It's fine, hi." Caroline said putting her best smile on. "This is my brother Damon." Stefan said looking at the man next to him. _So it's the genes._ "Hello, I'm Caroline." she said reaching her arm out to greet him. "Oh I know I'm the one who found you Miss Blondie." Damon replied showing no sign of shaking hands with Caroline. And he's the one she could trust? Not likely. Wait what!? Miss Blondie can jump in a pit of doom. Caroline stared at Damon, the stare she had been practising, it pierced the deepest soul. "I don't find you intimidating." Damon said staring back. But the people with no soul still needed a lot of practise.

"Let's get you out of here Damon." Stefan said shooting Damon with his eyes. "Seeya Miss Blondie." Damon said as he walked away. "Charming." Caroline said with a flat voice. "He grows on you after a while, few survive it." Stefan laughed. "You mentioned twins?" Caroline asked seeing as they were at it. "Oh yes, Elena and Katherine. This way." Stefan said as he walked passed Caroline. "They are a different as day and night but inseparable. They share a office." Stefan said as he stopped. The door said Gilbert as well as Pierce. Caroline looked at Stefan with a confused expression. "Katherine is once divorced but she kept the name, says it's catchy." Stefan said rolling his eyes. It was obvious which of the two was the unpredictable one, Katherine.

Caroline prepared herself as she walked in the office. "Who's the new girl." one of the mirrors said looking up. Katherine, Caroline guessed. "Katherine, this is the head director of this building, Caroline, show some respect." Stefan said looking at her disapprovingly. "So you're bringing new girls in with no experience? Cheap." Katherine huffed. "I am the owner of my own firm, thank you very much. And I'd like to inform you that I can fire you if your behaviour does not improve. Do I make myself clear?" Caroline said taking a wild chance, for all she knew it could be her losing the merger with Stefan. He seemed somewhat pleased to Caroline's surprise. "Nicely said." the other one said standing up, Elena. "Good meeting you Caroline, I'm Elena." she smiled. Stefan was right when he said they were different. "Dido." Caroline smiled, she liked the girl. She was not too sure about the trusted circle Stefan had picked out for her but it would have to do.

"Shall we start the meeting?" Stefan said turning to Caroline. "I'll see you." Caroline waved to Elena. When she and Stefan were in the meeting room Damon came bouncing in like he owned the place, he probably did. "What did I miss? Miss Bl-" Caroline cut him off before he could continue. "Please do not say that." Caroline hissed. "Blondie." Damon said as he sat down. Irritating co-worker, check. It was understandable that Stefan needed some help. Caroline looked at Stefan and pointed at Damon showing him two fingers. He seemed to understand and mouthed Elena. It seemed impossible, the irritating with the friendly. It sent shivers down Caroline's spine. "Ok, Caroline this is just to fill you in on all the duties." Stefan started. This was going to drain the life out of her.

It was midday and Caroline still felt like she was a drowning cat from the meeting. Damon had been what seemed to be his stupid self with an incredible amount of knowledge. What a combination. She was at some park she didn't even bother getting the name of. She was thinking about Brooke, it was about time she went to see her little sister. She was growing up so fast but Caroline still saw her as a baby. Caroline dialled the number of the adoption services. "Hello, this is Caroline Forbes speaking. My sister, Brooke Forbes was recently adopted and I would like to go visit, would you mind telling me the address?" Caroline said as a woman answered the phone. After a while Caroline got the information she needed and made her way to the house.

When she got there Caroline checked the address, and double-checked. This place was more like a mansion, far from a house. What a lucky unlucky sister she had. Caroline walked over to the front door and hesitantly rung the bell. Getting no response Caroline rung it again, she had seen the cars parked in front. Finally someone opened the door. Caroline was stunned, breathless. "You're the gay guy?" Caroline said with disgust and fury, how could this be happening? Her poor baby. "Excuse me?" Klaus said in that terrible accent of his. "Caroline?" Klaus said after a moment looking entertained. "Damn you! I can't believe this." Caroline said looking up at the ceiling. "What are you doing here love? I'm a bit busy." Klaus smirked. She hated it when he called her love or darling or whatever. She hated him.

"My sister is here." Caroline said looking him in the eye. His smirk disappeared, and was replaced by who-knows-what. "Brooke? You've got to be kidding me, she's so cute." Klaus said leaning against the door. Caroline slapped him into the next dimension, he was obnoxious. Klaus didn't react which made Caroline feel even angrier. "Can I just see her please?" Caroline said folding her arms. "Why should I let you see my _daughter_?" Klaus asked stretching the last word out. So that's why he didn't react, he did the thing a gentleman does and slapped back with words. Caroline's eyes prickled with unshed tears, him calling Brooke his daughter made the realization that her mother was dead come back.

Klaus seemed to notice this and told her softly, "Please do come in." Caroline moved past him not caring about anything but finding Brooke. "Tea or coffee, sweetheart?" Klaus asked coming up from behind. Sweetheart, she knew she missed one. "No." Caroline said in an aggressive tone, it only came out when someone hurt her. Klaus ignored her and got out a cup for her as well. "I'll be assuming coffee." Klaus said while putting the kettle on. "Where is she?" Caroline asked as she sat down. Everything was so modern, it was Caroline. She could see part of the gardens which were filled with colourful flowers and large trees with a large pond. It reminded her of home.

Klaus came after a while and handed Caroline her coffee, taking a seat of his own. "It's good seeing you again Caroline, you look great." Klaus smiled as he looked her mini. Caroline practically growled when she noticed. "My fiancé is doing well too, now answer me." Caroline said irritated. "Outside, playing with my sister. I wouldn't go out alone if I were you, she hates you." Klaus said sitting forward. "She doesn't know me, how can she hate me?" Caroline countered. He was really testing her patience. Most people didn't live to see the next day. "You left your family behind, abandoned." Klaus replied. Caroline actually cried after hearing that, how could people think so low of her? She didn't choose this, she didn't kill her mother. And now it was all her fault.

Klaus wished he could take back his words when he saw the girl crying, it was like seeing an angel dying. His angel. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it love." Klaus said as he hugged Caroline. She was too pathetic to even push that bastard away. She just cried harder. After what seemed hours Caroline got out of Klaus's arms, almost reluctantly. "My sister has some make-up if you want to get fixed up before seeing Brooke." Klaus smiled. Caroline just nodded, if she tried to speak some cruel things might come out. She followed Klaus through the extravagant house upstairs to what seemed to be Rebekah's room. "Bathroom's that way." Klaus said pointing towards a door. Caroline moved soundlessly and entered what seemed to be a room that had a miniature pool for a tub.

Caroline found where Rebekah stored the make-up and made quick work of fixing her own. She had broken the number one rule: always have make-up with you. And she was paying for it. Klaus came in after a while to find Caroline sitting on his sister's bed. "It would be nice if you actually saw Brooke, wouldn't it?" Klaus said grinning as he sat next to her. He was as sensitive as a monkey's behind. Caroline just stood up and walked out, men these days. She made her way out to the backyard, or football field, whatever you like. "They're on the other side. Even more? Caroline arrived to see her sister laughing at Rebekah with a bucket over her head, so cliché. "Rebekah, Brooke has a visitor. Mind giving them a while?" Klaus asked his sister cautiously. He knew Rebekah was hard to read. "Who is this?" Rebekah asked when she got the bucket off her head. Her hair was sticking in impossible directions. "Caroline Forbes." Klaus replied looking pointedly at his sister. "Oh, the 'Mystic Forbes' one." Rebekah said as she glared daggers at Caroline. The siblings left Caroline alone with Brooke, Klaus dragging Rebekah along.

"Hi baby, do you remember me?" Caroline asked as she sat down on the grass. "Caroline?" Brooke wavered as she got closer. Was it memory or what she heard? It sucked not having her sister with her every day. With time she would change that hopefully. "My sister?" Brooke asked frowning. Caroline smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah that's me." Caroline said just as she got tackled by the girl. "I missed you Cary! My new daddy didn't tell me you were here. Can we play hide and seek?" Brooke asked with an expectant look on her face. "Sure, you go hide." Caroline said as she started to count to ten.

After two hours of playing with Brooke Caroline reluctantly let Rebekah take her away. "You're good with kids." Klaus said as he came up to her. "Thanks for letting me see her." Caroline smiled. Maybe he wasn't all bad. "Why didn't you take her? I mean why put her up for adoption?" Klaus asked quietly. She seemed like the person to do things for her family no matter what the consequence. "My mom didn't want me to. She said it would be better for the both of us. Apparently I spent too much time at work and she would have been raised by someone else in any case. Trust me I fought for her and I cried for months." Caroline surprised herself by telling him the truth. She wasn't supposed to do that. "I should go." Caroline said rushing away. She was going to have to rethink her people skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hello! I'm just going to be short and sweet; Please review and thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Caroline clenched the wheel of her car. Today was both exciting and nerve-wracking. The first day of work. She had reconstructed the bond between her and Brooke, tough she still felt that she didn't do enough for the girl. She and Klaus had minimal conversation -but he had grown on her a bit-, not even to mention Rebekah. The hostility that radiated from her whenever she saw Caroline was sour, like she could taste it. The only time they talked was when Rebekah insulted Caroline which always resulted to Klaus having to pull Rebekah to the next room. Brooke of course was oblivious to the fury her 'aunt' had towards her sister. Caroline closed her eyes for a few seconds as she stopped at a red light. Today was the day that she was getting back with Tyler as well.

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

"_Tyler, I think we need some time apart." Caroline said as she approached the man sitting at the restaurant's bar. He turned around with a shocked expression. Caroline pinched the inside of her hand, maybe today wasn't the best day to purpose a break. It was their anniversary dinner. Actually their anniversary was in two months, the day he saw her car that had broken down in the middle of nowhere, but the new job insisted that they celebrate it now._

_ This was supposed to be a romantic dinner for two in a world-renowned restaurant. But she just couldn't sit through all the 'I love you. I love you more.' It would have been even the equivalent to this. She had thought about for a while, maybe if she had time away from him she would miss being with him. Ignore all the things that made her hate a piece of him. Make her love him even more. They do say distance makes the heart fond. Hopefully it was right._

_ "What do you mean?" Tyler said, aggression dripping from his voice. It was clear that he was angrier than he was hurt. That set Caroline off. "You're such an idiot Ty! I love you, but you ruin it these days! This break is so that I have some time to think about us." Caroline said, biting her lip. She noticed the bartender looking at her like he was about to start screaming, 'He's handsome and rich, who cares?' She made eye contact long enough for him to get the message that she wasn't in the mood for irritating spectators. _

_She turned back to Tyler to find him staring into the distance. "I'll see you when I start working." Caroline said as she turned away. She heard Tyler jump up from his seat causing it to fall. "That's a long time Caroline. You can't do this." Tyler said as he made his way in front of her, blocking her way. You shouldn't corner an angry animal. "I'll see you then." Caroline hissed as she pushed him away with all the power she had. She's a free woman for the next months and it felt good._

* * *

**Present Day**

Caroline saw her name on a copperplate as she parked her car. Today was going to test her mental stability. She sank down into her seat, there was at least five seconds left before she needed to be there. Caroline was interrupted of her beautiful peace and quiet when a knocking came from beside her. Couldn't a lady get some rest? Caroline groaned as she opened her eyes to find Mr Damon Salvatore grinning at her. He knew exactly when and where to be if he wished to irritate.

"Lazy much, Miss Blondie?" Caroline heard him from the other side of the glass. And so it begins. She grabbed her case and opened the door with much force and speed, hoping to knock Damon out of his senses. Or was he already? "Wow, tense today! Aren't you excited that you'll be working with moi?" Damon said as he tugged on a piece of her hair. If someone didn't stop him now she was going to put him in the ICU, one way or another. She grabbed his hand, still yanking on her hair, and dug her nails in his flesh. Damon stopped immediately and sucked in a deep breath as he tried to get his hand back. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "Ouch, Miss Blondie. Please, do let go." Damon said when he realized that she wasn't going down without a few words on his part. Caroline waited a while before she pulled her arm back and walked away hastily, her heels clanging on the cement floor of the underground parking.

It seemed like Damon was gone now, finally – a few minutes were too much time wasted on him. Caroline touched the piece of hair he had tugged absentmindedly, now she was going to have to shave her hair off. "Boo!" Caroline's heart stopped. "I knew it would be easy to scare you." an annoying Damon came from behind. Caroline gripped her hands together, she was going to strangle the man if he wasn't careful. "I'm not just here to be handsome Miss B. Stefan sent me to get you all settled in and warm-fuzzy-feeling-like. So, I'll take the lady to her office." Damon said hooking his arm around her unwilling one. The trip to the elevator seemed to take eons. Caroline pushed the button as she tried to free her arm from his tight grasp. "Oh no you don't Miss B." Damon said as he tightened his grip. "Hmm, Miss B. sounds better than Miss Blondie doesn't it? It gives the 'b' a bit of mystery. That's it, you're Miss B. from now on." Damon rambled until the elevator came down and continued all the way up. If only someone could save her.

The doors opened to reveal Katherine standing with her arms folded. Oh the agony. "What's this? Escorting you to the ball already?" Katherine grinned. Caroline took the opportunity to free herself from Damon's grip. "Unwillingly." Caroline replied. She stepped out of the elevator just in time to avoid Damon's grabby little paws. "Well Caroline I've got a surprise for you. Mr Slight followed you to the city, and he's not happy." Katherine said as she pointed towards the reception desk. And of course, the bald man with width of a truck was standing there. Caroline huffed and walked over to the stalker. "Good morning Mr Slight. What are you doing in New York? I informed you that my firm would continue your case." Caroline said with a smile. He responded by giving her a humourless laugh. "Are you kidding me? Those people won't work as they did without you! They'll probably say that guy isn't guilty. The case continues right here." Mr Slight spoke Caroline like she was supposed to know it. "And if you deny me the case, I'll sue the firm." Mr Slight said with a fire in his determined eyes. He wasn't going to let it slide. "For what will you sue an entire firm? Full of lawyers if I might add? You have nothing against us." Caroline asked. She noticed the presence of people behind her. She turned to see Damon, Elena and Katherine all looking like someone stole their candy, no car.

"I have paid an exceeding amount to the firm. If you fail to supply your assistance, it's what I like to call theft." Mr Slight gave a bitter smile. Caroline was speechless, she wasn't a lawyer, there was no way that she could make a comeback. "It is you who is refusing our assistance, not us. You may continue the case here if you pay this firm as well as Caroline's. Now, leave." Elena said stepping forward. She shot a glance towards the man and then to the elevator. He left as fast as he appeared. "Thanks Elena." Caroline sighed when the doors closed. "My pleasure, I'm just not going to be the one to take his case." Elena said as she disappeared as well. That left two birds on the fence. Damon or Katherine. Both would be suitable for the case, both seemed to want it. "Damon, you take it. Katherine, you help. I need two extroverts, or whatever the correct word is, to help." Caroline decided to split it.

"What's the case?" Damon asked as he looked triumphantly at Katherine. "Got arrested for illegal weapons. But-" Caroline was interrupted by Katherine, "The police have actual evidence against him and you took the case? Stupidity runs deep in you I see." Katherine was about to leave when Caroline continued, "They assaulted him during the arrest. We have photo evidence, so no the stupidity isn't that deep. He's rich and angry. The perfect case." Caroline smiled. "I'll be fetching the files later." Damon said as he walked in the same direction as Elena had. When Caroline looked back to Katherine, she was gone. Caroline walked to her own office. Let the day begin.

* * *

Caroline sat on the park bench where she was supposed to meet Tyler. He was late, getting to the hour mark. Work had gone smoothly after the whole Mr Slight incident and proved to be enjoyable. She checked her phone once again to see if he had called. Nothing. That moron probably ditched her. She felt a piece of her heart break.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late." Caroline heard the familiar voice. "Tyler!" Caroline jumped up to hug him. She had missed him so much, it was impossible to imagine it was so long. Tyler kissed Caroline when she let him go. "I missed you." he smiled as he hugged her again. It felt right. "Where were you for the past hour?" Caroline asked curiously. He smiled apologetically. "A meeting that ran late. Sorry about that, no phones." Tyler replied. Of course a totally reasonable excuse. "Oh, no problem. I got to get to know my new phone very well." Caroline giggled.

"I've got a surprise. Tonight, a party-" that's sounding good "with my parents." Tyler finished. Crash and burn, baby, crash and burn. Caroline hated his parents, they were the worst combination. Carol Lockwood was the definition of being snob, a very rich snob. Her husband on the other hand, Richard Lockwood, was the mayor. Ignorant and selfish, nobody was above him. And together they made a real power couple. "What? Why?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself. "We are going to Mystic Falls. My family was invited, which is a rare occurrence, to the Founders Party. It's rare because we are not a Founding Family. My parents take it a huge honour. Please Care." Tyler begged. Caroline's eyes lit up as he mentioned Mystic Falls. She missed her home a lot and maybe a while with his parents where worth it. Or not. Tyler didn't even give her a chance to get a dress, and she was tired from work. "Tyler, I can't. This is too short notice, can't we just stay here? Have a romantic night, all to ourselves?" Caroline asked sweetly. The Founders Party was not going to suck her into a night with the Lockwood parents. Tyler shook his head and looked away. "I should have known. I'll see you tomorrow Caroline." Tyler said as he left Caroline standing alone. The perfect reunion in a parallel world. Well there was only one thing left to do, visit Brooke.

* * *

The Mikaelson house was as clean and polished as always. It could only be the result of five maids, two butlers and ten gardeners. Maybe they owned a bank as well. Caroline walked to the door as she fumbled in her purse. She came around so frequently that Klaus had a key made for her, after warning her not to pull those 'American pranks.' As if. Caroline unlocked the door and went in to the kitchen, she was in need of comfort food. Another thing that made the house great was the abundance of ice-cream. Caroline grabbed a tub of cookie ice-cream, her favourite, and went up the stairs to Brooke's room.

It was a light pink, almost white, covered with each Disney Princess that ever existed. Brooke slept just underneath Jasmine floating on her magic carpet. The room included a splendid view of the garden. If only Caroline had money flowing out of the shower. Caroline came into the seemingly empty room. She turned in a circle feeling disappointed that Brooke wasn't there. She heard some giggles coming from the closet decorated with bluebirds. Caroline grinned. She loved her sister so much. "Brooke? Where could you be?" Caroline said as she tiptoed towards the closet. Even more giggles.

Brooke came jumping out of the closet just as Caroline reached it. The bluebirds seemed to be flying. "Caroline!" Brooke yelled as she landed on her sister. "Hi baby, I missed you!" Caroline laughed. "Can I have ice-cream too?" Brooke asked as she noticed it lying beside her sister. The girl would be first in class someday. "Yeah, so where is Daddy?" Caroline asked as she sat up. The word 'daddy' still felt weird saying, but he was Brooke's father so to speak. Maybe she should change his name… "Brooke, you know, Daddy really likes it when people call him-" Caroline started as she got a brilliant idea.

Caroline and Brooke were just done with the tub of ice-cream when Klaus arrived. Caroline hadn't seen Rebekah the whole time she was here, probably stuck in her room. "Ok, so you know what to call him." Caroline said as she took her sister's hand and made their way downstairs. Klaus was busy locking the front door when Brooke rushed into him. "Hello Da- Agent K!" Brooke said as she hugged him. Klaus hated Men in Black from the beginning, he said it was the worst movie ever made – including chick-flics. He ranted over it a whole day when a Men in Black marathon came on TV, behind the scenes and all. And the Agent K character was his most-hated. Klaus gave the girl a stunned look. "Where did you hear that name?" Klaus asked as he bent down.

Caroline looked at something he was holding, it was a glass cage with a box inside it and in the other hand there was a paper bag. "Caroline told me you liked to be called Agent K." Brooke said as a matter of fact. Klaus stood up straight, and smirked. _Oh crap_, Caroline thought, it was his revenge smirk. "Oh did she now? Well she likes to be called Agent C, loves to be called that actually." Klaus said making eye contact with Caroline. Brooke nodded and ran upstairs to go get her dolls. "What's that?" Caroline asked as he set the cage down on the table. "Really, agent K?" Klaus asked ignoring her question. "Well, you always wear formal attire, so it fits." Caroline laughed.

"This is the new decoration." Klaus said as he fumbled with the paper bag that proved to have soil in it along with plastic plants. "What decoration needs dirt?" Caroline asked sceptically. Klaus took the box and opened it. "A spider." he said as he revealed a huge creature with eight legs. Caroline jumped back. She wasn't planning on getting eaten. "This is the _Grammostola Rosea Tarantula. _Beautiful, is she not?" Klaus said as it walked from hand to hand, over and over. "It's going to kill you." Caroline squeaked. "Spiders aren't your favourite I see." Klaus laughed as he put it back in the box and closed it. He poured the soil into the cage and placed a small tub with water in it and completed the cage with the plants. He swiftly placed the tarantula in the cage.

"It will escape and kill you." Caroline repeated. Klaus just chuckled and walked to Caroline. "Such a silly girl." Klaus said softly. Caroline looked up the man, just realizing how handsome he really was. He had gorgeous, deep eyes with perfect lips. Caroline felt herself being drawn towards him. She stopped just inches from his lips when Brooke came down, hands full of toys. Caroline looked away awkwardly. "Come on Brooke, let's play outside." Caroline said taking her sister's hand. Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

Caroline got out the comfiest pyjama's she owned, she had earned it. Things with Klaus were just weird now. She had almost kissed him, and he didn't stop her. What kind of person does that? He knows about her engagement, he knew from the very first day. And he knew that today was the day that she would see Tyler again. Caroline took the blanket from her bed and dragged it to the couch, a movie night was in order.

The Notebook was just starting when Caroline's phone started ringing. Great, it was probably Stefan calling about the Slight case. She looked at the caller ID to find that it was her oldest friend in the world, Bonnie Bennett. They had grown up together. Bonnie was one of the things she missed most from home. "Hi Bon, long time no… talk." Caroline answered. She wished she could teleport her friend right next to her. If only. "Hey, do you know that Tyler is here?" Bonnie cut to the chase. Caroline sighed, her system needed the reboot. "Yeah, he invited me to go but I wasn't up to it. And wait, you're at the Founders Party?" Caroline asked confused. The Bennett's were from Salem, definitely not Mystic Falls. "I forgot to mention it the last time I called. Matt invited me to go with him… Oh crap." Bonnie cut herself short. "What?" Caroline asked concerned. "I'll call you back, bye Care." Suddenly the phone was silent, no more classical music or the buzz of people talking. _That was strange_, Caroline thought as she pressed play. Bonnie would just have to spill it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hi there guys! My apologies about the wait. Long story. Thank you for the abc's and please gimme more! Enjoy._

_Ps. no offence against JB, I respect him as a singer, my friend just pulled this one out of the hat and I found it funny/silly! _

* * *

Caroline woke up on the couch to the sound of the TV. Ellen DeGeneres was just starting to interview Justin Bieber. Caroline had always wanted to turn into him for one day just to know what it was like to be in a boy's body and sing like a girl. She laughed at her own thoughts. It was Saturday morning and she still hadn't seen Tyler since the Monday they had met in the park. He was such a- Caroline's inner rant was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Caroline jumped up, she seriously needed to see a human being. She opened the door to find Bonnie standing in front of her. "Bonnie, what are you doing here!?" Caroline smiled as she pulled her friend in for a hug. Bonnie looked good, happy. "I wanted to surprise you so I took a couple days off work." Bonnie said trying to smile. Caroline saw right through it. "What's up? Does it have anything to do with the 'Oh crap' you left me with the other day?" Caroline asked pulling her inside the house. "Kinda." Bonnie said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, tell me then." Caroline said when Bonnie stayed silent. "It's about Tyler. I saw him at the Founders Party, of course, but…" Bonnie stopped. Caroline looked at Bonnie terrified at what she would say next. "He was with that bitch from high school, Haley." Bonnie finally said. Caroline held her breath, maybe Bonnie saw it all wrong. Maybe Tyler was lonely and he was just talking to her.

"They were kissing all the time. Hell, they were making out." Bonnie added. Caroline felt her heart start to race. It felt like it was going to burst. But wasn't her heart that burst first, it was her tear dam. The feeling was horrible, losing someone you had once loved. Knowing he doesn't love you as you love him. Or loved. Bonnie took Caroline in her arm hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry Care. Just know I'm here for you, you can always talk to me about anything." Bonnie said feeling her own tears as she heard her friend cry. "We'll throw darts at his pictures, eat ice-cream. We can even get you a freakin' cat." Bonnie tried to cheer her up.

Another knock came from the door. Totally wrong timing. "I'll be right back Care." Bonnie said putting a blanket over Caroline. "Uhm, hi I'm Bonnie. Can I help you?" Bonnie asked as she a handsome man standing before her. "Hello. I'm actually looking for Caroline. My name is Niklaus." the man stated. Bonnie frowned as she remembered him from high-school. "Now is not a good time." Bonnie said looking over her shoulder at her still crying friend. "Sorry, but I'm coming in." Klaus said sliding past her.

He came to a stop when he saw Caroline. " Well, this can't be my doing." Klaus said as he sat next to her. "So whose is it?" he asked lifting her chin up so she could see him. "That bastard cheated on me." Caroline replied in between sobs. Klaus seemed to think about it for a moment then spoke, "Tyler is not worth crying about sweetheart. You may have loved him but clearly he didn't deserve it. Do not waste another minute crying over him." Caroline calmed down a bit as she looked into his eyes. "Bonnie, I have darts in the closet down the hall if you may please."

* * *

Caroline stood with a beer in her hand trying to hit a photo of Tyler in Paris. "Aim to the left love." Klaus said from behind. "Oh shut up." Caroline said as she threw it. Not perfect, but she hit his stomach. "We could make a voodoo doll." Bonnie thought aloud. "Not worth the trouble, trust me." Klaus commented. "Who is looking after Brook, Nik?" Caroline asked as she turned towards him. "Rebekah. Who else?" Klaus replied taking a swig from his own beer. "You really trust her alone with Brooke for such a long time?" Caroline asked looking her phone. Eleven-thirty.

"Why did you come in any case?" Caroline remembered. "Let's think, we did almost kiss." Klaus gave her a snarky reply. "Wait what?" Bonnie came from the side-lines. "This is going to be interesting." she chuckled. _Lightweight,_ Caroline rolled her eyes. "The keyword is almost, now please be so kind to leave." Caroline replied. "You'll miss me." Klaus said as he left the apartment. "You almost kissed him?" Bonnie said as she moved closer to Caroline. "We'll talk about it when you're not drunk." Caroline said as she started leading Bonnie to the bed. "Sleep, I'll take the couch." Caroline said tucking her friend in bed. "Such a baby." Caroline smiled to herself.

"Took you long enough love." Klaus said when Caroline appeared out her bedroom. "What are you still doing here?" Caroline asked. This man was just unbelievable. "I figured that since we didn't have time to talk earlier, we could talk now." Klaus said with an almost innocent face. Not. "You had the wrong idea then." Caroline said. Klaus ignored her as he stepped closer. "I don't care." Suddenly Klaus closed the distance between them as he kissed her passionately. Caroline's first reaction was anger, how dare he do this? He was such a selfish man.

"What the hell was that!?" Caroline asked when she pulled back. Klaus looked at her with a pleased face. "That, my dear Caroline, was a kiss. And a rather good one if I might add." he replied, now grinning like the proper pig he was. "You can't kiss me!" Caroline yelled just as she realised Bonnie was sleeping next door. Caroline could only hope she was out of it enough that she would stay under. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I've loved you from day one. I don't care if you don't feel the same, just give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for." Caroline was shocked. He loved her, and he didn't seem to be lying. What did she have to lose? Caroline kissed Klaus with all she had. It didn't feel like it was with Tyler, it didn't feel right. It felt like she was freefalling at one hundred miles an hour. "That was pleasant to say the least." Klaus said, shining. Caroline smiled, all that was left on her to-do-list now was breaking up with Tyler. The thought of him brought tears to her eyes. "Stay with me." Caroline said as a stray tear trickled across her cheek. "Of course love." Klaus said, hugging her. They walked over to the couch where they sat down. "You can sleep now darling, I'm here for you." Klaus whispered into her ear. Things were about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Hello people! Please gimme more reviews! They just make my day, but thank you for allllll the abc's. It is dearly appreciated. Enjoy._

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline asked when she woke up the next morning. He was still sleeping. Caroline looked at his perfect face. Every detail now meant something to her. His eyes were a window to his shadowed soul. Nobody really understood him. People saw him as a stuck up rich guy with no emotions. They were all wrong.

"It's rude to stare, love." Klaus said with eyes closed. Caroline smiled, but she didn't convert her eyes from his face. "Good morning." Caroline said as she scooted closer to him. "Moring sweetheart." Klaus said before kissing her. Caroline gave her mind a second to melt into the kiss before she started to think about the day.

Caroline sat back. First on the to-do-list, breakfast with Bonnie and Nik. Second break up with 'he-who-shall-not-be-named.' That should do it, the day was mostly planned. Caroline stood up, she needed to get done. "Come back." Klaus wined, causing Caroline to giggle. "No, I need to take a shower." Caroline said as she checked her phone. Two missed calls from Stefan. "I'll join you." Klaus replied. "Oh hell to the no." Caroline said cheekily as she walked to her room. She heard Klaus chuckle from behind her.

Bonnie was still sprawled out on her bed sleeping. Caroline fetched some clothes and took a long shower. Time to wake the sleeping dragon… "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. C'mon, you're having breakfast with me and Klaus. All expenses paid." Caroline said, poking Bonnie's cheek. Her friend swatted her away. "Urgh, I feel terrible." Bonnie replied, rolling over.

Caroline had to bring in the big guns. "I'm going to sit on you Bonnie Bennett. Mark my words!" Caroline threatened. Bonnie sat up as fast as she could manage. Apparently she remembered the last time she didn't get up when Caroline awoke her. She ended up under Caroline and with a jug water spilled all over her head. "Hey…" Bonnie said rubbing her eyes. She scrunched up her nose. "Aspirin." Bonnie instructed.

* * *

The streets were buzzing with everyday life. Children were driving their parents crazy, old people were moving around sluggishly. It was great. Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie were sitting outside a restaurant. "I see what's so attractive about this place." Bonnie commented. She had begged Caroline to let her stay, but under the circumstances decided to come.

"Yeah, I miss home though." Caroline said as she looked over at Klaus. No matter how much she wanted to go home she would stay. For him. For Brooke. Caroline noticed Bonnie staring at them. "How did… this happen?" Bonnie asked looking Klaus at up and down. "You can blame me." Klaus answered for Caroline. Bonnie kept quiet. She had always loathed Klaus. He had teased her, if only lightly she still didn't like it. It was mostly about the fact that her family came from Salem, apparently.

Finally their food arrived. Caroline took a sip of her milkshake. Things were getting tense between Bonnie and Klaus. "Listen you two. If you can't get along with each other I'm leaving… the country. Got it?" Caroline scolded. Klaus seemed amused by her threat. "Were to love?" Klaus asked grinning from ear to ear. "I hear Africa is great." Bonnie chimed in. Really, the only way they get along is teasing her? How ironic. "Oh just shut it and eat."

* * *

Caroline stood in front of Tyler's house. She held a box to collect all of her things in. She had left clothes here, books, art – you name it. Caroline took a deep breath. This was it, she was going to break up with this man. She knocked on the door. Instantly Tyler opened the door with a surprised face.

"Care, babe, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked trying to kiss her. Caroline pushed him back. "We're over Tyler. I'm not your 'babe'. Not anymore. I just want to get my things." Caroline said lifting the box. Tyler was stunned. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"Why? We had it all Care. I love you." Tyler begged. Caroline rolled her eyes, of course he was the son of the mayor – he knew how to lie. "Let's just keep this clean." Caroline dismissed him as she walked inside. She walked over to the bedroom, she had left some of her best clothes here.

There was a yell when she walked in. A flutter of different colours. "What are you doing in here? Wait, who are you?" a woman asked furiously. Caroline recognized her immediately. Haley Bitch. She felt another piece of her already wrecked heart break. Tyler was with her right now. And she was wearing Caroline's clothes.

"I can explain." Caroline heard Tyler from behind. Caroline shoved past him, she needed to get out of there. "I'll send Bonnie and Nik to come fetch my stuff." Caroline said dumping the box on the floor. "Caroline, wait!" It was too late, she was already in her car. Tears ran down her face. It was worse now that she knew it for sure. But she had Nik now and Bonnie was going to support her. And Brooke. It was so long since she had seen Brooke, or so it felt. She was going to visit Brooke, Caroline decided.

* * *

Caroline walked into the big living room of the Mikaelson house. Everything was quiet. Caroline rushed away from the tarantula's cage. Klaus had named the thing Care, just to remind her there was a oogy-boogy monster living in the house. "Brooke?" Caroline yelled hoping that her sister would come running down the stairs. "She's out with Nik" No such luck. Rebekah appeared from the kitchen looking amazing.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked. The dress Rebekah was wearing was not for everyday occasions. It was emerald-green and fitted her perfectly, ending just above the knees. "I was going on a date but he dumped me. That loser dumped me." Rebekah said as she broke down completely. She cried as she sat down on the floor. Caroline couldn't help but sit down next to her. Was she not the same just on day ago? "It's okay Rebekah. I know exactly how you feel. He doesn't deserve you." Caroline said hugging her. She wondered who the 'he' was.

Rebekah cried harder. "No you don't. You have the perfect life. I mean you're engaged to the mayor's son." Caroline felt a pang as Rebekah talked about Tyler. "Actually he cheated on me a few days ago and when I went to his house to break up with him today the woman was wearing my clothes." Caroline spilled. It was strange to think the girl was the same age as her, she seemed so vulnerable. Rebekah looked up. "Yeah well he's crappy anyways." Rebekah said as she started smiling through the tears. "Let's get you out of that dress and in pyjamas." Caroline said picking her up. "It's the middle of the day, I can't wear pyjamas now." Rebekah objected. Caroline suddenly felt bad for the girl. Not just about the breakup, but for her life. She always needed to be presentable, perfect, even when she was heartbroken. "C'mon, I'll join you." Caroline said dragging her to her room.

"And he had a horrible job." Rebekah fished her rant about Dan, the ex. Caroline couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious to see Rebekah go on about somebody. "So, your turn. Shame Tyler into the ground." Rebekah said taking a bite from her pizza. "He had mommy issues. Always had to attend every party… Smiled perfectly. He was there for me. Supported m-" "Cheated on you." Rebekah snapped before Caroline could continue. "You still love him." Rebekah realized. Caroline looked out of the window. She thought it would be easier with Nik. "No… I…" Caroline couldn't find words.

"Leave Caroline." Caroline looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway. He looked broken. He was broken. "No Nik. I can explain." Caroline stood up. "I don't want to hear it. Go. Home. Caroline." Klaus said just before walking away. "What was that?" Rebekah asked, confused. "We're kinda together-ish. Not really official though, he never asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend." Caroline explained as she got out of the pyjamas and into her own clothes. Rebekah's jaw dropped. "Well he can't expect you to be over a guy that fast! I'll talk to him. You just stay quiet for a few days, I'll call you." Rebekah said hugging Caroline. Strange how one day could make such a difference in a relationship. Both good and bad.


End file.
